Ichi, Chibi No Chappy
by liekichi.chan
Summary: Ichigo terus menggendong tubuh mungil Rukia. Dengan perlahan, Rukia mulai mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak Ichigo. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh lelaki itu. A fic special for celebrating IchiRuki Day's. RnR plis..


**Holla…. Salam kenal semuanya. ****Perkenalkan, nama saya 'Liekichi-chan'. Kalian bisa panggil saya Lie-chan kok :D. Um, ini fic pertama Lie-chan difandom ini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya! mudah-mudahan, Lie-chan bisa dapat respon yang baik dari teman-teman semua. Itu harapan Lie-chan.**

**Yaudah deh, langsung aja**

**.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to **Tite Kubo**

But,

Ichi, Chiby No Chappy belongs to **Liekichi-chan**

**Rate **: T

**Genre** : Romance

**=A Fic Special For Celebrating IchiRuki Day's =**

**::: Ichi, Chiby No Chappy :::**

Musim gugur kini telah berganti dengan musim setelahnya. Menjadikan segala tempat persinggahannya menjadi putih bersih karena ulahnya pula. Salju, benda putih nan lembut yang selalu menjadikan sesuatu senada dengan dirinya. Tak peduli apakah sesuatu itu menderita atau tidak. Yang jelas, itulah yang harus salju itu lakukan demi menunjukkan keberadaan dirinya. Keadaannya yang ingin diakui oleh semua orang. Menjadi saksi kekuasaan yang tak terfikirkan.

Tapi entah mengapa, sekejam apapun sang salju terhadap tempat persinggahannya- selalu saja kehadirannya dinantikan. Tak peduli seberapa dinginnya salju menusuk, tak peduli seberapa banyaknya aliran darah yang harus menyempit. Semua orang pasti akan menyambut musim ini dengan senyuman dan keceriaan. Keceriaan yang bahkan tak ternilai harganya. Keceriaan yang akan berujung pada suatu kebersamaan dan kenangan. Kenangan terindah sepanjang masa.

"Hikss... Hikss.." tangis seorang gadis kecil yang masih berusia 5 tahun. Gadis kecil itu tak peduli akan banyaknya butiran salju yang telah merayapi dirinya. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang bahkan mampu menggetarkan tubuh mungilnya sampai-sampai gadis itu harus menggigil karenanya. Sedih, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Gadis itu masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya semula. Mengangis tersedu-sedu sambil berjongkok tepat dihadapan 'sesuatu' yang bahkan telah tertimbun salju. Beberapa kali ia menggigit bibir mungilnya demi meredam isakan yang keluar dari sana. Tapi, sebanyak itu pula kegagalan yang menjadi akhir usaha kerasnya. Menangis, ia terus menangis dibawah guyuran sang salju.

Gadis mungil berabut hitam itu sungguh tak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Hal yang paling ia takutkan harus terjadi disaat yang sangat tidak tepat. Meninggalkannya jauh. Berbeda ruang, dan dimensi. Kenangan terpahit yang akan selalu ia ingat untuk selamanya.

"Ch..Chippy-chan, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar. Permata amethystnya sudah terlihat sangat sembab. Kepulan asap tampak jelas menyeruak dari bibir mungilnya yang sudah bergetar.

"Ke..kenapa? Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini? Nanti aku akan bermain dengan siapa? Kenapa Chippy-chan tega meninggalkanku? Aku sayang Chippy-chan... Hikss.." gadis itu terus menangis melihat keadaan Chappy kesayangannya yang telah terbujur dihadapannya. Biar bagaimanapun, kelinci itu adalah kado ulang tahun pemberian dari ayahnya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ya, gadis itu adalah putri sematawayang dari keluarga Kuciki, Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya. Setelah itu, gadis mungil itu lantas menyingkirkan salju yang telah menimbun tubuh kelinci kesayangaannya. Mendekap kelinci itu dalam pelukannya, berharap sang Chappy dapat hidup kembali. Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanyalah harapan kosong seorang gadis polos.

"Hikss... hiks.. kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Ini semua kesalahanku. Coba saja aku mendengarkan nasihat untuk tak membawamu keluar rumah, pasti Chippy tak akan ditabrak. Aku ini bodoh.." tangis Rukia semakin meledak kala mengingat bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya menjadi saksi bahwa gadis itu sangat menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

"Rukia-chan..."

"Rukia-chan..."

Samar-samar gadis itu mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang. Suara ini, suara yang sudah tak sing lagi ditelinganya. Suara seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, . Tapi entah kenapa, tubuh mungil itu tak bisa menuruti perintah otak agar segera bangkit dan bergegas dari sana. Ia ingin, Rukia masih ingin disini. Ingin memeluk erat kelinci kesayangannya. Ingin menyesali kebodohannya.

Hanya ini, disini, tempat ini, tempat yang menjadi saksi akan kematian kelinci putih miliknya. Sebuah taman bermain yang selalu ia kunjung setiap hari dengan kelinci kesayangannya. Tak pernah ia sangka, akan menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan buruk disana.

", Rukia tidak ingin pulang. Rukia masih ingin disini." lirih gadis itu dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar. Tubuh mungilnya sudah hampir mati rasa saat ini. Ia menggigil, kedinginan. Rasa dingin yang menjalari setiap sel aliran darahnya, membuat gadis berambut hitam itu semakin bergetar hebat.

Udara semakin terasa dingin. Butiran bola-bola kecil yang menurunkan dirinya dibumi Karakura sudah melampaui batas yang ada. Angin pun terkesan ikut campur dalam hal ini. Menambah rasa dingin yang tercipta berada pada tingkat berbahaya.

Tapi Rukia, bagaimana dengan gadis mungil itu? Ia masih disana. Masih memeluk erat kelinci putih kesayangannya. Kelinci yang ia dapat saat ulang tahunnya. Dan juga, kelinci pemberian dari seseorang yang paling ia cintai. Ayahnya, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Hosh...Hosh... Rukia, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Ayo kita pulang. Sudah sejak tadi Kaa-chan mencarimu." ucap seseorang dibelakang Rukia. Ya, seorang wanita manis-yang bisa dibilang sangat mirip dengan Rukia, bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Dialah Hisana Kuchiki, Ibu dari Rukia Kuchiki.

Diam...

Hening...

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir gadis mungilnya. Rukia lebih memilih diam dari pada harus berbicara. Gadis bermata violet itu hanya bisa memeluk kelinci yang sudah tak bernyawa itu semakin kuat.

Hisana yang mengerti dengan keadaan Rukia, langsung mengambil posisi berjongkok didepan putri semata wayangnya. Pandangannya begitu lembut, menatap Rukia yang masih memejamkan mata dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi mulus gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Hisana lembut sambil mengelus rambut hitam milik Rukia.

"Hiks.. .., C-Chippy-chan meninggal... P..padahal, Rukia sangat menyayanginya. Na..nanti, Rukia main sama siapa?" ucap Rukia sesenggukan. Gadis itu masih enggan untuk menatap mata Ibunya.

"Sudahlah Rukia, nanti akan belikan kelinci lagi…"

"Rukia tidak mau, Rukia hanya ingin Chippy-chan... T..Tidak mau yang lain." tegas Rukia dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Padahal, ayah memberikanku kepercayaan untuk menjaga Chippy-chan. T..tapi, kenapa aku menyia-nyiakannya. Aku ingin mati saja, bersama Chippy-chan.."

Hisana yang mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungil putrinya, hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Kaget. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Rukia akan menjadi sampai seperti ini hanya karena seekor kelinci putih berbulu tebal itu. Ya, walaupun wanita itu juga tahu, bahwa kelinci itu memang sangat disayangi oleh Rukia.

"Sudahlah Rukia, jangan berkata seperti itu. Pulanglah, salju sudah turun begitu lebat. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Rukia lantang. Gadis kecil itu menatap langsung kemata Ibunya. Menjelaskan kepada sang Ibu, bahwa apa yang ia katakan bukanlah sekedar omong kosong. Itu adalah keputusan yang telah ia fikirkan.

Konyol memang, kalau anak berusia 5 tahun yang masih sangat polos itu ingin mati hanya karena kehilangan seekor kelinci. Tapi kali ini berbeda, inilah Rukia dan sifat kerasnya. Inilah gadis yang mewarisi sifat asli ayahnya.

Hisana yang mengerti dengan sifat putrinya, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat. Membiarkan uap dingin keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tapi ia tahu, dibalik kekeras kepalaan putrinya, pasti ada suatu titik rapuh kelemahan yang tak ingin ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Dan bagi Hisana, inilah suatu tantangan kepada dirinya- sebagai seorang ibu- untuk mencapai titik itu. Kelemahan dan kesedihan putri kesayangannya.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Hisana langsung membawa tubuh Rukia dalam pelukannya. Memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang sedang bergetar melawan hawa dingin yang tercipta. Membagi kehangatan dengan buah cintanya.

"Kaa.chan tahu, kau pasti sangat sedih karena Chippy-chan meninggal. Tapi apakah Rukia tahu, sejak tadi ayah menghawatirkan keadaanmu. Ayahmu takut kau sakit kalau berada terlalu lama diluar. Oleh karena itu, Rukia tak boleh berkata seperti tadi. Apa Rukia ingin melihat ayah mengangis?" jelas Hisana begitu lembut, tepat ditelinga putri cantiknya.

"Umh.." balas Rukia sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Rukia bisa merasakan matanya yang sudah mulai memanas. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu yang lebih lama, air mata itu kembali membanjiri pipi mulus gadis kecil tersebut. Rukia yang merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Ibunya, hanya bisa memeluk Ibunya lebih erat lagi.

", aku takut ayah kecewa padaku."

"Sudahlah, asal Rukia tahu, ayah akan merasa sangat kecewa lagi kalau Rukia melakukan hal seperti ini."

Dengan perlahan, Rukia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari sosok sang Ibu. Hisana hanya bisa memberikan senyuman lembut untuk putrinya yang satu ini. Tapi ia tahu benar bahwa Rukia masih menyimpan kepedihan terdalam dari hatinya. Mata violet itu tak bisa berbohong sedikitpun.

"Jangan menagis lagi ya..." ucap Hisana sambil membasuh air mata yang telah menganak sungai dipipi Rukia. Bukannya berhenti, air mata gadis itu malah turun semakin deras saja. Hisana yang melihat semua itu, semakin bingung dengan keadaan yang ada.

"Kenapa lagi, Rukia?"

"A..aku, aku hanya..."

"Kalau begitu aku siap menjadi kelincimu."

Mendengar perkataan itu, baik Rukia maupun Hisana langsung membawa pandangan mereka untuk melihat orang yang berkata seperti itu. Sedetik kemudian, Hisana lantas mengukirkan senyuman dibibirnya saat melihat binat-binar harapan yang terpancar dari mata Rukia.

Rukia masih tetap memperhatikan sosok dihadapannya. Sesosok anak lelaki yang mungkin berumuran sama dengannya. Bagaimana tak terkejut, Rukia bahkan tak pernah mengenal bocah lelaki itu, tapi dengan santainya ia berkata bahwa dirinya siap menjadi kelinci peliharaan Rukia, menggantikan Chippy-channya.

Bocah lelaki itu langsung membawa langkah kakinya mendekati Rukia dan Hisana. Anak dan Ibu itu, lantas langsung berdiri untuk melihat siapa sesungguhnya bocah lelaki berambut orange tersebut.

"Hay, siapa namamu?" tanya Hisana lembut kepada anak lelaki itu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Panggil aku Ichigo." jawab bocah bernama Ichigo itu dengan santai dan cueknya.

Rukia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi anehnya, perkataan bocah tadi bagai memberi sihir tersendiri pada dirinya. Rasanya, kesedihan yang sempat membelenggu dirinya hilang seketika dan digantikan dengan perasaan senang dan haru.

Cukup lama, kedua bocah kecil itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Mata Amber milik Ichigo begitu tajam menatap langsung kearah Amethyst Rukia. Gadis kecil itu bagai terkunci oleh tatapan tajam milik lelaki dihadapannya sampai ia merasa bahwa tubuh mungilnya takkan mampu bergerak. Tapi aneh, jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar saat lelaki itu terus memandang kearahnya.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau berkeliaran saat salju turun seperti ini? Orang tuamu pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." tanya Hisana lagi. Wanita itu sampai menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran melihat tingkah laku kedua anak kecil itu.

Rukia yang sadar karena sejak tadi memandang Ichigo, langsung membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Tanpa ia sadari, Ichigo sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Kebetulan, keluarga kami baru pindah kekota ini. Dan saat aku ingin pulang, aku mendengar seseorang yang terus menangis. Ternyata, anak kecil ini yang sedang menangis hanya karena kehilangan kelincinya. Dasar cengeng..." jelas Ichigo dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau fikir kau sudah besar? Kau juga masih kecil. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan anak yang cengeng." ucap Rukia dengan suara yang mulai dikeraskan, tapi tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan getaran dari sana. Jujur, gadis mugil itu sudah sangat kedinginan.

Hisana yang melihat tingkah keduanya, hanya bisa menahan tawa dengan memegangi perutnya. Mereka berdua benar-benar cocok, fikirnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalu begitu sekarang Ichigo yang akan menjadi kelinci kecil milik Rukia. Benar kan Ichigo?"

"Hn..." jawabnya datar tanpa memandang kearah Rukia.

"Nah, bagaimana? Rukia-chan setujukan?" tanya Hisana yang kini menatap putrinya dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus.

"I..Itu, a..aku..."

"Kau tidak mau?" potong Ichigo.

"Bukan, bodoh. Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi kelinciku. Ingat, kau harus selalu menjagaku. Mengerti?" jelas Rukia dengan rona merah muda yang menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Membuat gadis itu bertambah semakin manis.

"Terserah kau sajalah." balas Ichigo dengan entengnya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalu begitu ayo kita pulang. Nanti kalian berdua bisa sakit. Oh ya Ichigo, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Hisana.

"Rumahku berada disamping rumah keluaga Kuchiki. Sebelum pergi tadi, aku sempat membaca tulisan nama keluarga itu didepan rumahnya."

"Apa? Itu kediaman kami Ichigo. Wah, ternyata kau tetangga baru kami ya. Senangnya..." jelas Hisana dengan riangnya.

"Yasudahlah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." sambung Hisana yang langsung menggenggam sebelah tangan Rukia, dan sebelah tangan Ichigo untuk menuntun kedua anak kecil itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi langkah Hisana harus terhenti karena Rukia tak kunjung melangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ada apa lagi Rukia?" tanya Hisana. Rukia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"K.., setidaknya, aku ingin mengubur Chippy-chan ditaman ini." pinta Rukia dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Baiklah." jawab Hisana sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. Ya, sosok Ibu itu mengerti bahwa inilah yang sangat diinginkan oleh putri kesayangannya itu.

"Dasar merepotkan." ucap Ichigo dingin. Tapi, sama sekali Rukia tak menanggapi ucapan lelaki berambut orange jabrik tersebut.

**= =Ichi, Chibi No Chappy= =**

Setelah menguburkan kelinci kesayangannya, Rukia lantas mengatupkan kedua tangan kecilnya dan mulai berdoa. Gadis itu juga memejamkan mata amethysnya untuk meresapi tiap doa yang ia panjatkan. Hisana yang melihat Rukia, lantas melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Rukia lakukan.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan Ichigo. Diam-diam lelaki itu terus memperhatikan wajah mungil Rukia yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Dan ya, sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan harus dengan jelasnya menghiasi pipi lelaki itu. Ichigo blushing melihat Rukia yang terlihat sangat -Errrr 'Manis'.

Rukia yang tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya terus diperhatikan, hanya terus melanjutkan doanya-masih dengan memejamkan kedua mata indahnya.

Setelah selesai, Rukia lantas membuka kembali kedua bola mata indahnya seraya memberikan tatapan sendu kearah kuburan kelinci kesayangannya. Ichigo yang tak mau bertambah blushing, hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Nah, Rukia-chan, sudah selesai berdoanya?" tanya Hisana lembut.

"Um.." angguk Rukia dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Kelihatannya, kalian berdua sudah sangat kedinginan."

Tanpa menjawab sedikitpun, kedua bocah itu mengikut saja saat Hisana menuntun mereka untuk segera pulang. Entah kenapa, udara semakin mendingin saja dan itu membuat Rukia semakin merasa menggigil, hingga tubuh mungilnya harus bergetar hebat.

Ichigo yang bisa melirik Rukia dengan ekor matanya, langsung mengerti dengan keadaan gadis kecil itu. Sesaat ia membuka kancing jacketnya, hingga membuat Hisana sedikit bingung dengan tingkah bocah kecil berambut orange tersebut.

'Apa yang dilakukannya?' batin Hisana penasaran.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Ibu Rukia, Ichigo langsung berjalan kearah Rukia lalu memakaikan jacket hangat itu ketubuh Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu, merasa sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Ichigo terhadapnya. Rukia mengerti, bahwa Ichigo pun sedang merasa sangat kedinginan juga saat ini.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi kelincimu, dan selalu melindungimu. Jadi, pakai saja jacket itu." ucap Ichigo yang sudah mengerti dengan keadaannya.

"Terima kasih." hanya itu jawaban yang terdengar sangat lirih dari bibir mungil Rukia. Entah mengapa Rukia merasakan pipinya yang memanas, hingga menyebabkan rona merah muda itu kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Hisana yang melihat tingkah laku keduanya, hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

Setelah melakukan hal itu, Ichigo lantas kembali membawa langkahnya untuk segera pulang kerumah. Suasana hening kembali tercipta disana. Hanya hembusan sang angin yang menerbangkan sang saljulah yang menjadi penyeruak keadaan yang terjadi.

"Nah Ichigo, Rukia, kita sudah sampai. Rumah Ichigo yang disebelah sana bukan?"

"Hmm..."

"Yasudah, sampai besok ya Ichigo..." ucap Hisana yang mulai melambaikan tangannya. Ichigo yang memang sudah merasa sangat kedinginan, langsung berjalan kearah rumahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi, langkahnya harus terhenti saat mendengar suara panggilan itu.

"Tunggu..." seru Rukia mencegah langkah Ichigo.

"Ada apa?"

"Jacketmu.."

"Kembalikan lain kali saja." jelas Ichigo yang kini mulai melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah saja bocah itu berjalan, sebuah tangan kecil nan hangat telah menggenggam pergelangan tangan miliknya. Entah mengapa Ichigo merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Lelaki itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi instingnya mengatakan, bahwa dirinya harus berbalik dan menatap seseorang itu. Dan saat Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya...

Wushhh...

Hembusan sang angin terasa sangat jelas melewati celah diantara keduanya. Ichigo tahu, saat ini ia sedang berada sangat dekat dengan Rukia. Kedua bola mata indah itu bertemu. Amethyst milik Rukia, dan Amber milik Ichigo. Indah, suatu perpaduan yang tampak saling menyeimbangkan. Memberi kehangatan dalam pancaran indra penglihatan.

Ichigo kecil bagaikan tersihir oleh keindahan gadis itu. Begitu sempurna, setidaknya itulah yang sedang terfikirkan olehnya. Kecantikan gadis itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat kala ia melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Tapi satu hal, Ichigo tak ingin kehilangan gadis dihadapannya. Ia ingin terus berada didekat Rukia. Selalu dengannya.

"I..Ichigo, terima kasih ya..." ucap Rukia begitu lirih, sambil menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya didepan bocah tampan itu. Sedangkan Ichigo, dirinya hanya bisa membeku ditempatnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Rukia langsung membawa tangan kecilnya keatas dan mulai mengelus rambut orange Ichigo layaknya mengelus kepala seorang kelinci. Ichigo yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu, hanya mampu membulatkan matanya, tak percaya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus melakukan hal itu kepada Ichigo. Karena, Ichigo kelinci kecilku yang paling kusayangi..." ucap Rukia seraya meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih membeku ditempatnya. Gadis kecil itu berlalu seraya memberikan senyuman termanis yang ia punya.

Selepas kepergian Rukia, Ichigo lalu memejamkan kedua bola matanya untuk meresapi sentuhan yang diberikan Rukia terhadapnya. Lelaki itu hanya mampu tersenyum bahagia dibawah guyuran sang salju.

"Hmm, Rukia Kuchiki." lirihnya.

**= =Ichi, Chibi No Chappy= =**

**~~10 Tahun Kemudian~~**

"Ichigo~~~...cepat sedikit. Kenapa kau lama sekali. Kita bisa terlambat, bodoh..." teriak Rukia tepat didepan rumah Ichigo. Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu, hanya menyeringai kearah gadis mungil dihadapannya.

Ya, sepuluh tahun sudah semenjak kejadian itu, mereka terus bersama. Keduanya kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang berbeda karakter. Dan itu artinya, sepuluh tahun pula lamanya Ichigo telah menjadi 'Kelinci' pengganti Rukia.

Dimata Ichigo, Rukia tetaplah gadis yang sangat manis, sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu saat itu. Ditaman kota karakura.

Ichigo yang sudah biasa mendengar teriakan Rukia, tak mempedulikan gadis mungil itu. Dengan santainya ia berjalan melewati gadis bermata violet indah tersebut.

Hari ini, seperti 10 tahun sebelumnya saat mereka berjumpa. Hari dimana salju turun saat itu.

"Hey Ichigo, tunggu aku..." ucap Rukia yang lantas sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Ichigo yang sudah agak jauh didepannya. Mendengar perintah itu, Ichigo langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan ini sukses membuat wajah Rukia menabrak punggung lelaki jangkung itu.

BRUKK

"Aww..." pekik Rukia saat merasakan hidung kecil nan mancungnya yang terasa sakit akibat tabrakan tersebut.

"Hey Ichigo, kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba seperti itu?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku." jawab Ichigo dengan cueknya.

"Dasar, apa kau tidak lihat, hidungku merah gara-gara kau. Sakit tau..." balas Rukia yang tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat. Nanti kita bisa ketinggalan bus." kata Ichigo yang langsung menggenggam tangan Rukia, dan menarik gadis itu agar mengikuti langkah lebarnya. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin berontak. Tapi, dengan tubuh dan kekuatan yang seperti ini, ia pasti akan kalah telak oleh Ichigo. Dan karena itu pula, gadis mungil itu hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Ichigo terus menarik tubuh mungil Rukia hingga membuat gadis mungil itu merasa sangat lelah. Sesampainya dihalte, apa yang Rukia takutkan kini menjadi suatu kenyataan. Bus yang mereka tumpangi telah penuh...

Rukia terus merutuki keterlambatan Ichigo dalam hal ini, sampai-sampai membuat Ichigo harus mengerutkan dahinya- sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak suka terus-terus disalahkan.

"Sudahlah Rukia, jangan terus seperti itu. Cepat naik.." perintah Ichigo agar Rukia segera naik kedalam bus. Setelah itu, Ichigo mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Rukia sebelumnya. Keduanya telah berada didalam bus, tapi tak satupun kursi kosong yang tersedia. Bahkan, untuk menggantung saja susah, saking padatnya bus itu.

"Haduh, kenapa juga kepala sekolah kita mengammbil kebijakan seperti ini. Masa kita harus tetap sekolah dihari bersalju seperti ini. Padahalkan, udara sangat dingin." gerutu Rukia yang sudah sangat kesal.

Ichigo yang baru masuk kedalam bus, langsung membawa tangan kokohnya untuk memegang sebuah penggantung yang berada dalam bus tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan Rukia. Gadis itu tak mampu melakukan hal itu dengan tubuh mungilnya. Ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya manusia didalam sana, membuat gadis Kuchiki itu seperti terhimpit hingga ia susah bernafas.

Ichigo yang melihat hal itupun, langsung membawa sebelah tangan kekarnya untuk memeluk Rukia dari belakang, dan menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu agar merapat dengan dirinya. Rukia yang merasakan tangan kokoh Ichigo yang melingkari perutnya, hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Gadis itu bisa mendengar detak jantung Ichigo dari jarak sedekat ini. Bahkan, ia pun bisa menghirup dalam aroma lembut khas lelaki yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

'Ichigo, sejak kapan kau menjadi setinggi ini.' batin Rukia yang baru menyadari, bahwa tinggi badannya hanya mencapai dada bidang Ichigo.

Selama bus itu berjalan, Ichigo terus memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. Bahkan, ia juga selalu melindungi Rukia dari sekelompok orang-orang jahil yang ingin menyentuh Rukianya. Tak memberikan ruang sedikitpun kepada orang lain untuk menyentuh Rukia walau hanya seujung jari sekalipun. Menenggelamkan gadis itu jauh didalam didadanya. Bahkan, Ichigo harus merunduk untuk melakukannya.

**= =Ichi, Chibi No Chappy= =**

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuannya, Rukia lah yang langsung melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu langsung keluar dari dalam bus. Setelah itu, Ichigo pun langsung menyusul Rukia diluar.

Sesampainya diluar, Rukia langsung berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, ia langsung mengusap kepala Ichigo sebagaimana mestinya. Sama seperti yang selalu ia lakukan kepada lelaki itu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

"Hn," balas Ichigo sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Bosan.

Setelah melakukan hal itu, Rukia langsung meninggalkan Ichigo ditempatnya dan langsung menuju kekelasnya. Ichigo hanya bisa menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sakit, ada rasa sakit direlung hatinya.

Tak tahu, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ichigo hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sambil menahan emosi yang mulai membuncah. Sepertinya, kedinginan yang ada tetap tak bisa meredam emosi lelaki tampan itu.

Sejujurnya, Ichigo bosan. Ia bosan dengan semua ini. Bahkan sangat-sangat bosan.

Lagi, ia hanya bisa menghembusan nafas lelah dan berjalan menuju kekelasnya. Tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan para fansgirl yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Baginya, mereka hanyalah sekelompok gadis yang tak perlu dipedulikan.

Karena, hanya satu, satu orang yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya. Hanya dia.

Rukia Kuchiki.

**= =Ichi, Chibi No Chappy= =**

**KRIINGG...**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi sudah. Semua siswa bersorak ria menyambut kebebasan mereka. Tak ubahnya dengan Rukia, gadis mungil bermata violet itu langsung melesat keluar ruangannya untuk segera pergi keruangan kelas Ichigo.

Ya, walaupun mereka satu tingkatan, tapi Rukia dan Ichigo berada dikelas yang berbeda.

Dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya, Rukia mulai berjalan melewati koridor demi koridor untuk ketempat Ichigo. Jujur, gadis itu merasa sangat senang hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kelinci kesayangannya yang telah meninggal dulu-10 tahun yang lalu- Chippy-chan.

Secepat mungkin Rukia langsung membuka pintu ruangan Ichigo untuk menjemput lelaki jabrik itu. Entah mengapa, ada rasa sakit yang menyelebungi hati gadis berambut hitam itu saat melihat 'Ichigonya' sedang dikerumuni oleh fansgirlnya. Ya, walaupun ini sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja Rukia tak suka melihatnya.

Dengan langkah lebar Rukia langsung menarik Ichigo dari sana. Tak mempedulikan kemarahan para fansgirl Ichigo yang telah melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Karena satu yang ia ketahui, sudah pasti Ichigo akan selalu melindunginya dari mereka dan takkan membiarkan seorangpun menyakiti dirinya.

"Ada apa Rukia? Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru?" tanya Ichigo yang membiarkan tangannya terus digenggam oleh gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai itu.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Rukia langsung berbalik kearah Ichigo dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Em, sudahlah Ichigo, jangan banyak tanya. Aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat." kata Rukia dengan senyuman termanis, yang mampu membuat Ichigo merona.

Sepanjang perjalanan, berbagai macam persepsi muncul dalam benak lelaki tampan itu. Debaran didadanya semakin terasa kencang, tiap kali Rukia memeluk lengannya, bahkan menggelayut manja disana. Membuat lelaki itu merasa benar-benar telah menjadi kekasih Rukia.

Udara semakin dingin saja. Hal ini membuat Ichigo semakin tak tega membuat tubuh mungil itu kedinginan karena terlalu lama berada diluar.

Mereka terus berjalan bersama. Membiarkan butiran bola-bola lembut itu menghinggapi tubuh keduanya. Mengalahkan kedinginan terkalahkan oleh kehangatan yang tercipta karena kebersamaan. Melempar senyum satu sama lain tanpa merasa lelah. Menjalin erat kebersamaan yang takkan terpisahkan oleh apapun.

"Rukia, kita mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai tak tega melihat Rukia kedinginan.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi sampai. Nah itu dia..." riang Rukia yang langsung menarik tangan Ichigo untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin membawamu kesini." ucap Rukia bangga.

Ichigo yang tak mengerti hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Toko? Untuk apa membawaku kesini?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja."

Dengan begitu semangat, Rukia langsung menarik Ichigo untuk masuk kedalam toko itu. Toko yang mereka masuki adalah toko yang banyak menjual pernak-pernik dan lain sebagainya.

Mereka yang baru saja masuk, langsung disambut hangat oleh para pelayan disana.

"Permisi nona, tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya pelayang itu ramah.

"Em..." Rukia tampak terdiam beberapa lama. Gadis itu memikirkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak diketahui oleh Ichigo.

"Khusus bulan ini kami menjual paket kalung berbentuk hati berwarna putih salju. Tenang saja, setiap pembeian pasti ada diskonnya. Kelihatannya kalian berdua sangat cocok memakai kalung itu. kalian pasangan bukan?" tanya pelayan berambut coklat itu dengan ramah.

Rukia yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya seraya melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Ichigo. Gadis itu terlihat sangat gugup.

"Bu..Bukan, kami bukan pasangan." jawab Rukia cepat.

Rukia berbicara tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah Ichigo. Gadis itu tak tahu betapa sakitnya hati pemuda disampingnya, saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Rukia. Tersenyum miris, hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan oleh Ichigo.

'Jadi begitu ya.' batin Ichigo sedih.

"Um, itu. Kemarin, aku telah memesan sesuatu pada pelayang bernama Hinamori. Mungkin anda tahu?" tanya Rukia selembut mungkin.

"Oh, maksud anda ini?" tanya pelayan bernama Inoue itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang telah dibalut oleh pita berwarna lavender lembut.

"Iya..." jawab Rukia semangat, lalu menerima kotak itu.

Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih keduanya lantas keluar dari sana.

**= =Ichi, Chibi No Chappy= =**

Rukia sama sekali tak peka dengan keadaan Ichigo saat ini. Lelaki itu ingin sekali meledakkan semuanya saat ini. Tapi lagi-lagi, rasanya ini terlalu mustahil. Ia tak ingin amarahnya semakin melunjak, oleh karena itu Ichigo lebih memilih diam dari pada harus berkata.

"Ichigo, selamat ulang tahun..." ucap Rukia begitu bersemangat setelah keluar dari toko itu. Gadis mungil itu lantas menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Ichigo.

"Tapi hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku.."

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi hari ini ulang tahun Chippy-chan. Kau ingat kan? Kau bilang kau akan tetap menjadi kelinciku." jelas Rukia tanpa memasang tampang bersalah sedikitpun.

Ichigo yang mendengar penjelasan gadis itu, hanya bisa tercengang dibuatnya. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia menganggap lelaki itu hanya sebagai kelincinya saja. Tidak lebih.

Diam..

Ichigo tak menerima kotak itu. Bahkan, memandang kearah Rukia-pun ia tak mau. Lelaki itu lebih memilih memandang kearah lain. Membiarkan nafasnya yang sudah tak beraturan karena melawan emosi yang ada.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja?"

Hening...

"Kalau begitu, aku bukakan kadonya untukmu..." jelas Rukia begitu bersemangat. Secepat kilat gadis itu membuka kado itu dan menunjukkan isinya kepada Ichigo. Lelaki itu membulatkan sempurna kedua bola mata ambernya.

Bagaimana mungkin? Rukia memberikannya sebuah pita berwarna merah dengan kerincing bulat ditengahnya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milik kelinci, kenapa harus diberikan kepada dirinya? Sebegitu rendahnyakah dirinya dimata Rukia? Entahlah.

Sungguh, Ichigo tak sanggup lagi untuk meredam emosinya. Wajah tampannya benar-benar memerah saat ini.

"BERHENTI MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEBAGAI KELINCI PELIHARAANMU, RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo sekeras mungkin, dan langsung menepiskan benda itu dari tangan Rukia. Menyebabkan pita tak berdosa itu harus menyentuh tumpukkan salju dibawahnya.

Rukia merasa sangat terkejut mendapatkan bentakan seperti itu. Jujur, ini kali pertama Ichigo memperlakukannya seperti ini. Lelaki itu belum pernah membentaknya sekalipun. Selama ini ia selalu melindungi Rukia sepenuh hatinya. Tak peduli walau gadis itu bersikap cerewet dan sebagainya.

Tapi kali ini, semuanya berada diluar dugaan Rukia.

"Ke..kenapa?" tanya Rukia dengan suaru bergetar menahan tangis. Gadis itu sudah terlihat sangat berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa menjawab sedikitpun, Ichigo langsung meninggalkan Rukia disana. Tak mempedulikan isakan gadis itu sedikitpun. Tak mengindahkan panggilan namanya, yang mengalun dari bibir mungilnya. Ia sedih, sedih karena Rukia menganggapnya hanya sebagai seekor kelinci. Bukan, bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Ichigo hanya ingin Rukia mengakui keberadaannya, bukan sebagai seekor kelinci atau sebagainya. Hanya cukup sebagai seorang Kurasaki Ichigo. Kurosaki yang akan selalu mencintai Kuchiki.

**= =Ichi, Chibi No Chappy= =**

Tiga hari sudah sejak insiden itu terjadi diantara keduanya. Ichigo sama sekali tak pernah mempedulikan Rukia lagi. Bahkan, lelaki itu tak pernah berbicara dengan Rukia. Mengabaikan gadis itu secara terang-terangan.

Tapi satu yang tak Rukia ketahui, Ichigo selalu memperhatikannya dari belakang. Membalas setiap perlakuan orang jahat yang selalu menyakiti gadisnya. Mengharapkan cinta yang sesungguhnya sudah tumbuh sejak pertama kali keduanya saling bertemu.

"Ke..kenapa? kenapa Ichigo mengabaikanku seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun tanpa dia." tangis Rukia tak bisa terbendung lagi saat menyadari bahwa Ichigo selalu mengabaikannya. Meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Ichigo, dan ia tak ingin kehilangan Ichigo. Ia justru baru sadar bahwa dirinya sangat-sangat membutuhkan Ichigo. Ia ingin Ichigo. Ia rindu Ichigo. Ia ingin dipeluk Ichigo. Ingin menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki itu.

Gadis itu tak tahu harus kemana. Kesedihannya sudah tak terbendung. Baginya, lebih baik mati daripada harus diabaikan seperti ini. Kerinduannya pada Ichigo takkan pernah berhenti.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Mengunjungi makam kelinci kesayangannya yang sudah lama tak pernah ia kunjungi. Gadis itu menangis sesenggukkan. Air matanya keluar tak henti-hentinya. Menodai mata indah permata amethystnya.

"Chippy-chan, Ichigo pasti akan membenciku. Aku tahu ini kesalahanku… " tangis Rukia didepan makam itu. Gadis itu keluar rumah tanpa menggunakan jaket hangat, syal, maupun sarung tangan. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya. Rukia tak peduli lagi akan semuanya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya bertemu dengan Ichigo. Itu saja.

Dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan, Rukia meletakkan pita itu diatas makam kelincinya. Mata amethysnya sudah tampak sangat sayu. Bibir mungilnya pun terus bergetar hebat. Menyebut satu nama yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ichigo.."

"Ichigo..."

"Ichigo..."

Terus, Rukia terus memanggil-manggil nama itu. Ia ingin memeluk lelaki itu saat ini juga. Tapi, tak mungkin Ichigo memaafkannya, setidaknya itulah yang berada dalam fikiran Rukia. Rukia merasakan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang. Matanya berat.

Dan saat kesadaran itu hendak lenyap seutuhnya...

Greeppp...

Hangat..

Hangat ini, kehangatan yang ia rindukan. Harum tubuh ini. Postur tubuh ini. Semua ini, mirip dengannya.

"I..Ichi..." lirih Rukia dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Mata indah gadis itu tampak sangat sayu.

"Ichigo..." ucap Rukia lebih jelas lagi. Ichigo yang mendengar panggilan itu, lagsung membawa tubuh Rukia dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu jauh didalam sana. Membagi kehangatan dengan gadis yang paling ia sayangi.

"Bodoh, kau bisa sakit kalau berada diluar terus."

"Ma..maaf..." ucap Rukia diselingi dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Gadis itu menangis dalam pelukan Ichigo, meremas baju lelaki itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa dirinya amat sangat membutuhkan Ichigo. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, lelaki tampan berambut orange itu mengelus lembut rambut hitam gadisnya.

"I..ini semua kesalahanku karena terus memperlakukanmu seperti peliharaanku. Aku ini bodoh. Tolong maafkan aku." ucap Rukia sesenggukan.

Tubuh gadis itu semakin bergetar dalam pelukan Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis." ucap Ichigo lembut sambil mencium lembut puncak kepala Rukia. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh gadis itu. Mematri setiap keindahan jauh didalam memori kenangan hatinya.

"I..Ichi..." panggil Rukia dengan bibir yang sudah mulai bergetar.

"Iya..." jawab Ichigo lembut, masih dengan posisi memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia.

"A..Aku Ci..Cin.."

SSttt...

Belum sepat Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya, jari telunjuk Ichigo telah menyentuh bibir mungil gadis itu. Menyuruhnya agar diam.

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu.." ucap lelaki itu sambil memeluk tubuh Rukia semakin erat.

"A..aku juga... aku rindu padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Ichi." jawab gadis itu dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Ichigo mulai mengangkat tubuh Rukia untuk membawanya puang kerumahnya. Memakaikan jaket tebal miliknya ketubuh mungil gadisnya.

"Ichi, bisa tolong turunkan aku sebentar saja." pinta Rukia memelas. Tapi lagi-lagi, ia selalu saja menjadi lemah tiap kali melihat mata indah itu. Dengan berat hati, Ichigo mulai menurunkan tubuh yang sebenarnya masih lemah itu.

Perlahan, Rukia mendekati Ichigo. Matanya memandang lurus kedalam mata amber milik Ichigo.

"Kau memakainya?" tanya Rukia sambil memegang pita merah yang telah terlilit dileher Ichigo. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

"Hm. Lagi pula sayangkan, kalau dibiarkan tertimbun salju." balas Ichigo dengan senyuman yang membuatnya semakin bertambah tampan berpuluh-puluh kali lipat.

"Ichi, bisa tolong rendahkan tubuhmu?"

"Iya, iya. Kau pasti ingin mengelus rambutku kan? Silahkan." ucap Ichigo yang lagsung merendahkan tubuh tegapnya.

"Bukan..." jawab Rukia cepat.

Cupp...

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat dipipi Ichigo. Lelaki itu sampai membelalakkan matanya saking kagetnya dengan perbuatan Rukia. Tapi, ia senang dengan semua ini. Akhirnya Rukia bisa melihatnya sebagai dirinya sendiri. Bukan sebagai kelinci peliharaannya.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Rukia lantas tersenyum kearah Ichigo. Lelaki itu sampai salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Tapi, aku ingin digendong dibelakang saja." ucap Rukia manja.

"Iya, terserahmu saja."

Dengan cepat, Ichigo langsung berjongkok dihadapan Rukia. Melihat itu, Rukia lantas mengalungkan tangan kecilnya mengelilingi pundak hingga leher lelaki itu.

"Apa kau siap Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang sedikit blushing karena Rukia yang berada dibelakangnya. Lelaki itu bisa merasakan harum lembut yang berasal dari tubuh Rukianya. Entah mengapa, harum itu terasa begitu menenangkan dan memanjakan indra penciumannya bagaikan memberikan therapy tersendiri.

Gadis itu tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya sedikit menganggukan kepalanya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia telah benar-benar siap. Perlahan-lahan Ichigo mulai berdiri, setelah ia sudah mulai bisa mengontrol tubuhnya, barulah ia membawa kedua tangannya kebelakang sebagai penyangga tubuh Rukia. Ichigo mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan Rukia dalam gendongannya. Gadis bermata Violet itu tak pernah menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo terus menggendong tubuh mungil Rukia. Dengan perlahan, Rukia mulai mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak Ichigo. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh lelaki itu.

"Ichi..."

"Ada apa lagi, pendek!"

"Aku menyayangimu..." jawab Rukia dengan senyuman mengukir bibir mungilnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak."

"Ke..kenapa?" tanya Rukia yang agak kaget. Gadis itu sampai membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya.

"Aku tidak menyayangimu, tapi aku mencintaimu." balas Ichigo mantap. Mendengar jawaban itu, Rukia hanya bisa blushing.

Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ichigo.

"Ichi, Chiby No Chappy" lirih Rukia tepat ditelinga Ichigo. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat Rukia.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Rukia mulai mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak Ichigo. Memejamkan matanya yang sudah sangat berat. Hingga akhirnya, gadis tu tertidur dalam gendongan Ichigonya.

'Chippy-chan, mulai sekarang Ichigo akan selalu menjagaku. Aku percaya padanya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.'

**The End````**

Waduh, gimana? Gimana?

Ceritanya jelek ya? Haduh, maaf ya semuanya, habisnya Lie-chan buatnya tancep gas banget. Fic ini Lie-chan selesaikan dalam jangka waktu 1 hari doang. Sambil ngetik, sambil mikirin jalan ceritanya. Alhasil, beginilah jadinya. Sekali lagi Lie-chan minta maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan ya. Yang jelas, Lie-chan udah berusaha, dan Lie-chan pegen banget ikut ngerayain event ini :D

Oh ya, Lie-chan mau ngucapin terima kash sebanyak-banyaknya, buat Nee-chan ku tersayang, **Luna-Nee (baca: Ichirukilunagituloh). **Habisnya, Luna-nee yang ngasih tau Lie-chan tentang event ini beserta persyaratannya. Bela-belain nge-sms-in Lie-chan demi semua ini. Lie-chan sampai terharu. Makasih ya Nee... #peyuk''. Pokoknya, selain buat Event ini, Fic ini juga special buat Luna Nee dan buat IRL lainnya...

At Last,

**Untuk itu Lie-****chan mau minta tolong bwat R n R ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


End file.
